I Really Think You Like Me
by suzybishop
Summary: "Your granddaughter is driving me nuts." "Oh, good, it's nice to hear that she's still doing well." / Or, Sam has a problem and goes to Nona for advice. SamCat.


**I Really Think You Like Me**

.

.

a prompt fill from _sam_and_cat _on livejournal. happy reading!

(for emma)

.

.

Sam grumbles indignantly, stomping through the entrance to Elderly Acres, only to be cut short by a train of elderly people on scooters passing by, which further agitates her mood. You'd think that old people would move a little faster and want to experience the rest of their life as much as they can, considering they're on the brink of _death_ and everything.

When the path clears, Sam enters the building, shoving other elderly people out of her way. She's waited long enough, thank you very fucking much.

She makes her way over to the front desk, slapping her hands on the counter. "Where's Nona Valentine?"

The receptionist looks startled, but mostly frightened. "I'm sorry - who?"

Sam grinds her teeth. "Nona. She has a crazy redheaded granddaughter who hosts elderly twister every freaking week," she explains, but to no avail. Mother of God, does everyone here have freaking _Alzheimer's_ or something.

The receptionist gulps, her eyes widening. "There's no one with the name of Nona in the register. Do you know what her real name is by any chance?"

"Holy chiz, lady, I don't have _time_ for this," Sam groans, surveying the lobby. Fuck this. "Nona!" she all but screeches, causing elderly bystanders covering their ears in exasperation and annoyance.

Nona - freaking _finally_ - appears after Sam screams her name for the third time, looking panicked. "Sam," she says breathlessly, "what is it? I was watching my daytime soap opera."

"Never mind that, this is way more important," Sam says dismissively, all but dragging Nona to the nearest table.

"Okay, okay, I have this thing called Arthritis that - _ow_?" Sam throws Nona onto the chair, ignoring her glare, before pulling up a seat for herself across from her. "What is this about, Sam?" Nona asks tiredly, rubbing her backside.

"Your granddaughter is driving me nuts," Sam mutters, annoyance dripping off her every word.

"Oh, good, it's nice to hear that she's still doing well."

"Nona, this is _serious_," Sam exasperates, pinching the bridge of her nose. "We got into a fight."

Nona's eyes widen. "Oh no, did she hurt you?"

Sam laughs humorlessly. "Oh, yeah, that's totally what happened," she glares at Nona. "No. It was just, really bad and I left because I needed advice."

Nona nods understandingly. "Well, knowing what happened would be a nice start."

Sam frowns, shaking her head. "Yeah, no, that's classified," she says nervously, tugging at her hair.

Nona stares at her for a long time, before clapping her hands together. "Well, I'm sure whatever it is, Cat will forgive you. She's a very forgiving person, you know," Nona informs her, patting Sam's hand supportively.

"She's just so aggravating sometimes, you know?" Nona murmurs in agreement, but Sam cursedly keeps going, her word vomit out of control. "Like, I knew that when I moved in with her that she'd piss me off from time to time, but _ugh_. Sometimes I can't even be around her because she makes me feel all weird and-"

Nona's eyebrows furrow in confusion, before her expression smooths over in understanding. "Sam - ?"

"I mean, sure, she's immature and I know she doesn't _mean_ to make me mad, but God, she does and I don't know what to do about it!" Sam exclaims, pent up frustration bubbling in her stomach. Jesus, now is not the time to throw up.

"Sam..."

"And she doesn't even - !"

"_Sam_!" Nona slams her own palms down onto the table, earning a few curious glances from other elderlies.

Sam exhales, annoyed. "What?"

Nona smirks a little, her expression borderline teasing. "Do you have a crush on my granddaughter?"

Sam's stomach drops, nervous sweats breaking out all over her body. "What? No, no. I'm just afraid of...getting kicked out, yeah. That's what I'm afraid of."

"Sam," Nona says knowingly, "come on."

Sam sighs, her head slamming against the table. "Alright, alright," she mutters into the plastic before lifting her head up. "I guess I do."

Nona gasps, clapping her hands in excitement. "Oh, that's just the sweetest thing!" She exclaims, her eyes bright.

Sam waves her hand, embarrassed and frustrated. Leave it to an old lady to best her.

"Yeah, yeah. It's _disgusting_," she complains petulantly, sighing heavily. "I don't know how to tell her. I don't know if I even want to tell her."

Nona smiles sympathetically, reaching over to pat her cheek. "Oh, it'll be alright. Just take one thing at a time and apologize first when she gets home. Like I said, she's very forgiving," she says comfortingly, squeezing her chin before pulling away.

Sam allows herself to smile. "I guess you're right."

.

.

"Honey, I'm home!" Cat happily greets Sam, all put skipping through their doorway.

Sam raises her eyebrow at Cat, who only smiles in return. Oh great, not only is she unbearable, but she's also bipolar. That makes sense.

"Hey..." Sam says slowly, leaning against the counter. "You're back late."

Cat shrugs, flouncing over to her. "I went to visit my Nona," she informs her, batting her eyelashes.

What on Earth?

"Oh, that's nice," Sam replies, confused. "Hey, I thought you were mad at me?"

Cat grins, shaking her head. "I was, but I'm not anymore!"

Sam nods, relieved. "Oh, good," she slinks away into the kitchen, sticking her nose in the fridge. "You want anything?"

"No," Cat says, still staring at Sam when she pulls her head out of the fridge.

Sam stares at her for a long moment. "Alright, kid, spit it out."

"First of all, spitting is _very_ bad-"

Sam waves her hand. "_Nyyeh_, I know. Germs. Get to the point."

"_Aaaand_, I'm pretty sure that you should be the one 'spitting it out', as you say," Cat finishes coyly.

Sam raises her eyebrows. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Cat's grin widens. "Sure you do."

"Nope," Sam lies easily, trying to move past Cat to get the hell up out of this kitchen as quickly as possible. But, because the Universe hates her, Cat grabs her arm, pulling her towards her.

"Sam," Cat laughs, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Don't you want to tell me something?" she asks nervously, tugging at her lip, which is way too pink for Sam's liking.

(Except, she _does_ like it. A lot. God, why is this happening to her?)

Sam gulps. "I, uh - I like your hair," she says, not untruthfully, touching a strand. "It looks nice today."

Cat beams. "Oh, thank you! But no, no, that's not what I'm talking about," she grasps Sam's hand in hers. "You don't have to tell me right now, but it's okay. I like you, too."

Sam's stomach drops. How did she - "Really?" She can't understand why but being liked back by Cat makes her stomach do all these gross flip-flops and it's kind of overwhelming.

"Of course," Cat says with a smile, poking Sam's cheek. "I like you a lot."

Sam smiles back, unable not to. "Well, good, otherwise I might've gone insane."

Cat immediately looks worried. "Oh, no, that's never good!"

Sam laughs, pulling Cat into a hug. "Yeah, it's not," she frowns suddenly, pulling back. "Hey, how did you know, anyway?"

Cat shrugs, smiling. "I had a hunch."

"And a Nona?"

"That, too," Cat replies with a giggle, kissing Sam's cheek.

And fine, Sam can forgive her for that as long as Cat kisses her again.

.

.

_fin_


End file.
